superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood, Sweat
Blood, Sweat & Tears II is the ninth cpv produced by SCAW. It is the second in the chronology. It took place on August 29, 2008 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. Thirteen matches took place, with one in the Preshow. Spider-Man and Homer Simpson wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. =Card= Screenshot_2018-01-16-10-57-21-1.png Screenshot_2018-01-16-10-56-05-1.png =Rundown= Preshow Star Trek (James T. Kirk & Spock) defeated The X-Men (Cyclops & Wolverine) in a tag team match. This was Team Star Trek's debut. Preliminary matches Batman & The Joker defeated Captain America & Guile to win the SCAW Tag Team Championship. Joker pinned Guile after a copycat American Slam. Jay & Silent Bob refused Ben Affleck as their tag partner. David Beckham made Michael Jordan submit with the Bend It Like Beckham. Shaquille O'Neal pinned Dennis Rodman after the Shaqknife Powerbomb him from a trailer truck to win a Falls Count Anywhere Match. He then stuck him in a car and crashed another car into it. Rhino pinned The Thing after a running Gore. Rhino and Sandman attacked The Thing and Colossus afterwards. This match was only 8 seconds Robin defeated Mr. Clean, The Green Lantern, Ryu Hayabusa, The Prince of Persia and Nacho in an Ultimate Zero-One Match (six man ladder match) to win the SCAW Zero-One Championship. Chuck Norris guested on "Talkin' Tough" with Mr. T. Kobe Bryant got a Chuck Norris Kick for interrupting. Jay, Silent Bob & Hellboy defeated The NoDQ World Order (Michael Myers, Jack Sparrow & The Hulk) in a Six Man Tag Team Match. Hellboy pinned Myers after the Doomstone piledriver. This was both Hellboy and Hulk's debut. Fred Durst interviewed Burger King, Johnny Knoxville and Bam Margera. Billy Madison and Krusty the Clown got their asses kicked for interrupting. Zod pinned Thor after the Kneel Before Zod. Lance Burton, Johnny Cage & Vega defeated Santa Claus, Ghost Rider & M. Bison in a Six Man Elimination Tag Team Match. *Ghost Rider pinned Cage after the Ghost Ride. *Burton pinned Santa with a small package. *Burton pinned Bison after the Grand Finale. *Ghost Rider made Vega submit with the Hellfire Lock. *Santa turned against Ghost Rider. Burton pinned Ghost Rider after the Burton Basher. Milhouse, Two-Face, Jimmy King and Gene Simmons have a weird encounter with the "soda machine guy" (now known as Lord And Savior) and Chewbacca. The Gladiator pinned Billy Madison after the Maximus Decimator. RoboCop was the special referee. Darth Vader pinned Apocalypse after the Chokeslam of The Sith. Abraham Lincoln announced the signing of a new SCAW superstar. George W. Bush was upset it wasn't him. Superman made his debut and attacked Bush. Ichigo Kurosaki retained the SCAW Internet Championship in an Elimination Chamber match. *Optimus Prime (#6) pinned Bart Simpson (#3) after the Prime Splash. *Inuyasha (#2) pinned Freakazoid (#5) and Optimus Prime in succession after the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. *Ichigo (#4) pinned Inuyasha after an elbow drop. *Ichigo pinned Iron Man (#1) after the Soul Reaper. Main Event Homer Simpson pinned Spider-Man after 3 Simpson Stunners to win the SCAW Championship. =Results= =Recap= Category:2008 Category:Blood, Sweat & Tears Category:California cpvs